Bearing Gifts
by Silver Blackquills
Summary: A few Christmas drabbles (/A\) —LanceCynthia / WikiErrorShipping


**_1\. Tree_**

"That one." Pointing to a large pine tree, Cynthia held her hands to her slim waist as she observed the perfect tree that was lonesome towards the end of the Christmas Tree farm. She approached it, and inhaled, feeling the sharp smell of pine hit her nostrils. Her mitten-ed hands cupped some of the branches, letting the small pine needles break apart on the soft fabric of her palm. The warm puffs of air escaped her parted lips into the atmosphere as she exhaled.

The redhead caught up with her, catching his breath and tossing his cape over his shoulder. His vermillion eyes narrowed to the large tree, and examined it quickly. "This one?" he asked, baffled. "Cynthia, there are better ones towards the front—"

"Yep!" She cut him off, giggling as she turned to him. The blonde pushed away her scarf as she flashed Lance a cute grin, pointing to the tree with her gloved thumb. "This one's all lonely and towards the end. Nobody would pick it at this rate."

He only gaped at her, then shook his head as he turned back to the large pine tree. "Alright, if you say so. We'll get this one."

"Yayy!"

**_2\. Decorating_**

Lance held up one of the ornaments in his fingers, trying to find a place to hang it properly. "Er..." he muttered, stepping back. "Cynthia, I think we have enough ornaments onto the tree, don't you think?" The Johto Champion gazed at the tree. Almost the entire thing was either covered in lights, ball ornaments, garlands, white lights, ribbons, and candy canes. Sure, he wasn't complaining, but the fact that the damn tree had almost not a single inch of green pine in it made him slightly wary.

Cynthia poked her head from the nearby closet of their hallway, and shouted, "Keep decorating, Lance!"

"That's the problem. _I CAN'T_." He held up the ornament to eye level, glaring at it slightly as if it were to blame. Hearing footsteps from the hallway, he turned his head over, only to see his girlfriend, smiling towards him with a large, red bow in her hands. She strolled over to the male, and gave him a brief peck onto his lips before she turned to the tree. "Nice," she praised, cupping one of the small ornaments with her free hand.

Lance pulled her close, having her stand in front of him and plopping his head onto the crown of her head with a small nod. "Looks all Christmast-y, I suppose."

In moments, she had moved away from him, and thrust the bow against his chest, making him grunt out in surprise. "Woman," he hissed as he instinctively grabbed the red bow to prevent it from falling. "What the hell."

Unfazed, she pointed to the top. "Add the finishing touch," Cynthia chirped, pushing her long locks aside from her face.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "How come we aren't using a star?"

The blonde woman strolled on behind him, pushing him towards the tree with a hum. "Stars are a bit overrated, if you ask me."

"True." He smirked as he went on to place the bow onto the top to finish it off.

**_3\. Wrapping Presents_**

The happy, Sinnoh Champion hummed the jingle bells tune as she went on to toss the bright, steel blue wrapping paper around the box, taping the ends of the gift wrap to it. Behind her, were a few boxes, already with their gift in them, waiting to be wrapped.

Lance only observed her tentatively as she went about with her gift-wrapping. Those sure were a lot of gifts she was going to tackle down and wrap up... Who the hell are those all for?! "Hey, Cyn..." he peeped out, cocking his head to the left to get a better view of the boxes behind her. "Exactly how many boxes are you even wrapping up?"

"Hm, what?" Cynthia was finishing up, taping the past piece of tape onto the box and pushing it aside. "Well..." She tapped her chin, eyes flickering up as she counted mentally. "I have two for Steven... Two for Red... One for Alder... One for Iris... Oh! Also some for Volkner and the Elite Four."

The Johto native's left eye twitched at all the names. "First off, why are you even bothering with Volkner." The redhead slurred his name out with so much malice. He was never going to forgive him for the incident back at Sunyshore, when he purposely teased and flirted with Cynthia to agitate him. Lance shook his head at the memory. "Second off, why are the guys even _receiving_ gifts?!"

"Um..." Cynthia was already beginning to wrap the next gift she had for Hoenn Champion. "Because I want to? What's making you all pissy?" Golden eyes sparked up with mischief. "Are you perhaps jealous, my dear?"

"No," he snapped, arms crossed over his chest. He kept his head high as he continued. "I just... don't feel like they've been _too nice_ this year."

She chuckled at his jealousy. "Well, they've been nice to me, so they're on my nice list for gifts."

"That's not the point!"

"Oh? Then what is?"

"That I should be the one recei—UGH!" He threw his hands into the air, and strolled out of the room, grumbling. "NEVER MIND FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!"

The petite shrugged after his little dramatic exit, going back to wrapping up the gifts. "Moron," she hummed, "you have the most gifts I'm going to give to. And some don't require unwrapping!~"

**_4\. Mistletoe_**

His eyes boringly stared out into the winter snow, standing onto the porch of their house in Sinnoh. He leaned his palms against the wooden rails, sighing. It was early in the morning, Christmas day. He had woken up, surprisingly early. His girlfriend was still curled up, snoozing next to him, and he didn't have the motive to wake up the blonde from her peaceful slumber. He had slipped on his robe, and snuck on over to the porch to gaze at the slow, falling snowflakes that fluttered about.

Lance groaned at the realization that they had been invited to the Christmas party that the other champions at the league attended over at the conference hall, this time located in the Indigo Plateau (unlike last year, when it was located in Unova). A part of him was happy for this; it was back in his home region, and he hasn't been there that long with Cynthia, so it would be nice to show her around the connecting regions of Kanto and Johto...

The other part of him was annoyed at the fact that every other champion was going to be there. The male portion were extremely nice to Cynthia (up to the point of flirting, plus, he knew that Red has had his likes for the blonde), and he himself had the same problem with Diantha... Which concluded why her and Cynthia don't really get along well...

The male broke off from his thoughts once a pair of small arms wrapped around him from behind. He grasped the wooden rail for support, and found himself smiling as he felt her face bury into his back.

"Why are you up so early? It's barely a bit over six-thirty..." she mumbled, still woozy from getting up. She shivered at the crisp air that swooped in, encircling the two. "And it's cold..." Cynthia yawned gently.

"I woke up early," he mumbled as a response, shrugging off her question. Lance turned around, now facing her as she continued to shiver from the cold. "Why are_ you_ awake, love?"

The woman felt his large hand brush away her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear in a gentle manner. Her eyes slowly glanced up to meet his soft gaze, letting a weak giggle out. "You weren't in bed when I woke up, silly." She grabbed his hand, lacing it with her own and slowly tugging at it. "Come back inside, it's too cold here!"

Lance smirked at her sleepy state. He looked up, and noticed that they were in the exact position. _Perfect_. Tilting back down, he let his lips brush against hers, which parted in surprise, and placed a soft kiss upon them. "Nice of you to place that mistletoe over us yesterday," he teased with a husky chuckle. Without giving her time to react, he swiftly picked up the Sinnoh Champion, and began carrying her back to the house, shielding her from the snow and wind as he kicked the door shut behind him. "Merry Christmas, by the way," he greeted into her soft locks, trailing on back to their room.

He failed to see the smile that graced upon her lips, hiding her face into his chest.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

* * *

**A/N: my other otp + christmas makes it 10000% better **


End file.
